Digital Jourenyman Project
by Devil Doll
Summary: James and his partner end up in the Digimon T.V show. added Part 3!!
1. The Dimensional Rig

Digital Jourenyman Project  
By Devil Doll  
  
Guest Starring:  
  
Doll Doll (the writer) as James A. Romero  
  
Part 1: The Dimensional Rig  
  
James A. Romero was busy working on his Bio-Computer (A high abvance C.P.U) Project. "Hi, James." said a voice behind him. James turned to see a dragon dgimon wearing a red and gold visor over his eyes.   
  
"Hi, Redmon." said James to his partner.   
  
"Still working on that Bio-Computer?" said Redmon. "Yea, but I'm almost finish. All I need is to put in is the temporal prime directive device, and that's it." said James putting the device in the computer's hard-drive.  
  
"Jack told me that he wants to see us in the lab room." said Redmon. "Why?" said James. "He said someting about a dimensional time warp near the planet Cerberus, or someting like that." said Redmon.   
  
"Well, let's go!" said James walking out of room with Redmon by his side.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Jack Harrison was typing on his H.C (A high abvance computer) when James and Redmon enter the lab.   
  
"You, wanted to see us, Jack ."said James.   
  
"Yea, I need you and Redmon to find out what's in that dimensional time rig." said Jack looking at the H.C.   
  
"Can't you do it?" said Redmon.   
  
"For some reason I can't get a lock on it." said Jack.  
  
"Well, I'm up for another mission." said James going to the S.P Room to suit up. "Me too." said Redmon running. "Wait!" said Jack. "What is it?" said Redmon stoping. "Give this to James." said Jack putting a high abvance digivice in his mouth. Without saying a word Redmon ran (with the digivice in his mouth) to meet James.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
If you have any questions for the story or the new charactors, review this story and I'll do my best to answer them all in Part 2. Oh and tell me what you think of the story also. 


	2. Journeys to the Digital World

Digital Jourenyman Project  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 2: Journeys to the Digital World  
  
"Are you ready, Redmon?" said James powering up the bio-computers.  
  
"Ready as I ever be." said Redmon drinking (licking) milk.  
  
"Let's do it!" said pushing a big red and blue button which read "Star". The ship they were in, busted off towards the planet Cerberus.  
  
.....................................  
  
"Hi Kari, boy what luck do we have, being in the same room again." said Davis.  
  
"I doubt it is luck at all, Davis." said Kari.  
  
The two sat down at their desks as a tall man introduced himself and had T.K introduce himself and sit next to Kari.  
  
Hi, Hikari." said T.K to Kari. (Note: I used Kari's Japanese Name for her nickname. Only T.K call her that.)  
  
"Hi, T.K." said Kari.  
  
"That guy is trying to hit on my girl." throught Davis in anger.  
  
..............................................................  
  
"We're here!" said James.  
  
"I know that, James." said Redmon.  
  
He started the ship again and went into the time rip which Redmon James blacked out.  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Takato, wake up! Come on!!"  
  
James slowly opened his eyes and saids "Man, that was intense!! What happen?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is a list of Redmon's Digivolve Forms:  
  
1.Utramon (In-Training)  
2.Redmon (Rookie)  
3.Silvermon (Champion)  
4.Melalredmon (Ultimate)  
5.Rojomon (Mega) 


	3. The Meeting

Digital Jourenyman Project  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 3: The Meeting  
  
"So are you ok? said Redmon on James' head.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok." said James.  
  
"Sorry for calling you Takato." said Redmon with a sad look on his face.  
  
"That's ok, I'm used to it coming from you." said Jame, trying to make Redmon feel better.  
  
"Thanks" said Redmon.  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
"What was that?" said James.  
  
"It's that odd device that Jack give me to give it to you." said Redmon.  
  
"I'll take a look at it." said James taking the digivice out of his mouth.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" said Redmon, spinning his head in every direction.  
  
"What was what, Redmon?" said James looking around.  
  
"I think I heard something," Redmon indicated the trees behind James, "Over there."  
  
They stared into the dark woods, there was definitely something there, they could hear it walking about.  
  
'Come on guys, I think there's something in the clearing,' a voice said from inside the forest.  
  
James felt utterly relieved when he heard that is was a human voice, but shocked when there was more than one; about four people, and three digimon came into the clearing.  
  
'Wow! Who are you?' said James.  
  
"My names Tai, this is Davis, T.K., and finally, my sister, Kari." said Tai.  
  
"Hi." said Kari.  
  
James suddenly realised, he then saw their Digimon surrounding their feet; Davis had noticed his Digimon too.  
  
'You're a Digi-destined? But-yo-you can't be, can you?' Davis stuttered.  
  
"What's a Digi-destined, James?" said Redmon to James  
  
"I don't know, but we have to getoutofhere, use your smokesrceen attack"  
  
"Got it, Smokesrceen!! said Redmon creating a large gass storm. Moments later, the Tai, Davis, T.K, and Kari were coughing up dust while James and Redmon escaped.  
  
"I got to tell Izzy about this new kid." Tai said to himself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Redmon's DNA Digivolve Form:  
  
Redmon + Agumon = Genesismon 


End file.
